In My Dreams
by Chinensis' Fan
Summary: Some duties may end up bringing something good in the end? One shot


**A/N: **On a Sunday with nothing to do I decided to translate one of my fanfictions and thus improve my English proficiency.  
It's a oneshot quite old(2005) and short.  
Please enjoy.

The characters in this fanfiction belong to someone else who hold their rights etc.. To me this is just a nonprofit hobby and I I have no intention of stealing anyone's character.

* * *

**In my dreams **

* * *

Ever since the day that Sachiko-sama made me her petit soeur I always have some activity at Yamayurikai, whether organizing some confraternization or even simple things like preparing the room for meetings.

Today was not different, when they asked me if I could prepare part of the pamphlets for the welcome party for new students I accepted promptly. I barely remembered that today I would have Physical Education class and would also make the cleaning of the music room ... _How __disorganized you are, Fukuzawa Yumi... _

"Yumi? What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, onee-sama! I just got distracted."

"So are you sure that there will be no problem for you to make the flyers today? I can help."

"Yeah sure, if I organize my day I'll finish everything long before nightfall. Don't worry."

"I see... When classes are finished I'll look for you we'll go home together. Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou, onee-sama."

_Owww ... I'm a disgrace to my onee-sama ... but I can not disappoint her. Even though I have to multiply myself in 20 Yumis, I will do these pamphlets, I swear by Maria-sama! _

The day went in a rush as expected after a performance worthy of a comedy in sports and certainly have beaten the record for the fastest cleaning at Lillian Academy, I ran to the Rose Mansion and went to do my task in the room which was downstairs. There besides a small table was a cabinet with various materials and a couch. Actually I never knew what this room was for but it should be a waiting room that became deposit or who knows what, but it was quite comfortable especially now that I needed a place as calmly as possible.

And indeed with the peace that reigned in the mansion the time passed quickly and I finally finished the flyers. Needless to say that I'm tired and like the couch sounds very tempting in this moment

"I think it will not do any harm if I lie down a bit, isn't it? Just to rest my eyes a little..."

* * *

"It's almost evening, where is Yumi? Is she still in the mansion at this hour?"

Sachiko goes to the mansion that strangely is dark except for a small trail of light coming under the door of the room on the ground floor.

"Yumi?"

Sachiko opens the door and what was hes surprise to see Yumi lying on the couch, apparently asleep.

She slowly approaches and watches her for awhile, her petit soeur certainly spent all her energy on that day being overcome with fatigue. And she was so beautiful asleep there and illuminated by the small lamp next to the couch, she looked like an angel with her lips parted in her deep slumber.

"You always strives to please me, right? I could have helped you..."

She said this as she tucked a small strand of hair behind Yumi's ear. Something always drew her to that girl since the day she tidied her scarf in front of the statue of Maria-sama, she didn't know why but at that moment she was getting uncontrollable, felt increasingly tempted to approach that small sleeping angel and feel her lips on hers. Would it be appropriate?

_What are you thinking, Sachiko? She is your petit soeur! I can not spoil what we have because of a foolish desire! _

"Onee-sama..."

"Ah? Yumi? Did I wake you up?"

"...onee-sama..."

"Apparently not ... she is talking in her sleep ..."

"... I love you..."

Now a mix of shock and delight invaded Sachiko's heart. Yumi loved her? Was it true or her desire had reached the point of tricking her ears?

She only realized when she was inches from her soeur's face, she could feel her breath warming the cold air between them and approached ever more of those lips that recently said the key word to solve her doubt. She pressed her lips to her little beloved and whispered:

"I love you, Yumi..."

Meanwhile Yumi wakes up in the middle of a kiss, better than in any other of her dreams. There, amid the gloom of the Rose Mansion she didn't want to know whether it was reality or dream, she just surrendered entirely to the love she received through that contact and returned the kiss of her beloved onee-sama.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

I told you it was short. I'm sorry for my grammatical errors and such. xD


End file.
